legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Dreyfuss Saga
LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Dreyfuss Saga aka LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Dreyfuss Saga is the 2nd saga of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, as well as the 7th Saga of the overall LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, which officially marks the beginning of war against the United Kingdom of America, Moloch's Dark Empire. This Saga marks the very first time since Anti-Christ Saga that Moloch's minions and the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse back on track, not only revealing the true identity of Abbie Mills' spiritual successor, but also making Michael Langdon's Legion as a more major threat than the previous Saga. This Saga also announced the introduction of Agency 355 and the return of Malcolm Dreyfuss, Jeremy Crane, Jake Wells, Cuav and Jobe after their own long time of absence, all having major roles in the story. Its story is an extension of the original Sleepy Hollow ''series' fourth season, which is also its final season before its cancellation. This Saga also marks the first time that Ichabod Crane returned as the main hero of the story after being absent for most of the time in the previous saga. It also marks the first time that the Astaroth Queen and the Revelation of Qliphoth made their full appearance in the story of ''LOTM: Star Spangled Saga. ''Summary'' Following a 231-year-old slumber, Ichabod Crane devoted his life and knowledge of the supernatural to defeating the demonic forces that plagued Sleepy Hollow in the present day, but following the climactic events of the battle against Michael Langdon and the Dark Curse, Crane’s world was turned upside down after the death of his partner and fellow Witness, Abbie Mills. After the destruction of Jasmine Porcelain and the retreat of the Cult of Lolth on the Prime Earth, a successfully rescued Ichabod was then led out of town by a mysterious group, Agency 355, promising to put him in charge of an evil-fighting organization created hundreds of years ago by none other than George Washington. As the agents of the United Kingdom of America, led by a megalomaniac millionaire, Malcolm Dreyfuss, started to show themselves upon Earth, Crane now finds himself in an all-new city working with all-new allies, as he embarks on his most important mission yet: To save the nations' capital from otherworldly threats that promise harm, not only to the entire world and the humanity but to the soul of freedom itself. As soon as Ichabod stepped foot on the ground of Washington D.C., old and new allies bond themselves once again to face Dreyfuss, the supposed-to-be prophesied Tenth Tribulation but appeared surprisingly after the sixth. Ichabod soon found out that the tribulation prophecy on the Grand Grimoire was actually nothing but a lie. Fortunately, during this new battle, after some disadvantage against Dreyfuss and his malicious demonic assistants, Jobe and Cuav, something in this battle suddenly went into another phase when a woman named Lara appeared in the current era. Inside this mysterious young woman, lies the key towards Dreyfuss' defeat. ''Story Arcs'' ''Sub Arc 1 - Capitol Arc'' ''Sub Arc 2 - Washington's Vault Arc'' ''Sub Arc 3 - Dreyfuss Enterprises Arc'' ''Sub Arc 4 - Lara Arc'' ''Sub Arc 5 - Freedom Arc (Final) ''Gallery 4Poster.png ''Trivia'' *This is the first saga in the entire story that revealed that some part in the Period of Tribulation Prophecy was filled with lies, though the true final boss of Harvest Saga was a clue. *This saga is based on the fourth and final season of the original Sleepy Hollow series. *This saga will unfold Abbie Mills' successor, but unlike the original series, where Abbie only appeared in flashback after her demise, this saga will show the soul of Abbie herself as a spirit. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Jester of Chaos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkFallen Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DiabloVil Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Dreyfuss Saga Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Story Arcs